Ghost
by thandi
Summary: Kenyako.  AU.  Years after Miyako's release from capture, Ken and Miyako still haven't moved on.  They meet up again by mistake and things haven't changed for them, but that might change if the rest find out.
1. Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. This story was inspired by the song "Ghost," preformed by the Indigo Girls. The song was composed by Emily Saliers.

* * *

Ken began to go through his desk; he hadn't done that in ages. He pulled out a bunch of unsorted papers from a drawer and placed them on the desk. Ken began to sort through them and found a paper he had forgotten about. It held his surrender to the Chosen Children. Although it had been three years, he had never forgotten the Digital World or anything about that time. They had taken it away from him, but by then, he didn't want it anymore. He had changed, but none had believed him. Correction, one believed him; mainly because she caused the change. Although Ken never saw her, he would never forget her. He wasn't sure if he could, but he knew he didn't want to. It was winter, he always remembered her in winter, because that was when she first started changing him.

* * *

Miyako sighed as she saw Ken on the TV again. It's hard to get over a guy when you had to keep seeing him all the time. It would be three years since her capture next month. Did he keep that time treasured too? Did he recount that as some of the happiest time in his life? At first, she hated being in the dungeon with him visiting her every day to tell her how much better he was. But, day by day, she started to fall for him. She didn't even know how she forgot he was evil. By the end, she cried when they tried to save her, she didn't want to leave Ken.

* * *

Ken put up his collar as he walked out the door to hide his face from the world. He wanted to stop being famous, but he had given up. The public thought he was the poster boy for perfect, but he wasn't. He had done terrible things. Now, he had to live with that pain, alone. He had no contact with the Chosen Children and the only one who would keep him company they had taken away. They had taken away Wormmon. He missed the digimon more than he could say. He didn't know he would miss him so much. He also missed her. Miyako. He didn't deserve her; she was wonderful. Yet, she was the only one he wanted. Girls would throw themselves at Ken, but he always refused. He wondered if Miyako still remembered him, if she still loved him. Ken would have offered her his body and soul, if the others had let him. They didn't let Ken get close to her when they rescued her. He had let them. Ken couldn't look at her anymore. When he did, he wanted to bring her to his bedroom, and that thought made him shudder. He couldn't force her to do that. So, he let the others free her. He wished he had done something to compel her to stay, but he didn't want to force her. Ken wanted Miyako to stay with him of his own accord because he needed her. Whenever his conscious spoke to him, it was always through her voice. He still loved her.

* * *

Miyako had never told anyone the extent of her feelings for the Digimon Kaiser. They all thought it was a harmless crush, with no weight behind it. They wouldn't understand that she loved him and wanted to follow him anywhere. She often dreamt about him and the things he could do to her. She had seen his bedroom in the base only once. It was the day before her escape. He had led her there and kissed her. It was what she had wanted. His hands began move around her back. Miyako encouraged him, but Ken pulled away. He sent her back to her cell. In her dreams, he didn't stop. She enjoyed those dreams better then the ones of the day he beat her. Ken had only hit her once with his whip, but it hurt, along with his verbal assaults. Miyako didn't know how she fell in love with him.

She pulled out her D3 and Ken's. She wasn't supposed to have his. Koushirou was supposed to destroy it. She had convinced him that she needed it to get over Ken. In truth, she wanted something to remind her that her dreams and longing were based on a real event. Miyako knew she had manipulated Koushirou's feelings to get the D3 and she felt bad, but she couldn't stand for it to be destroyed. In her mind, Ken was a Chosen Child like the rest of them. She put the devices back in her purse (she never went far without them) as she approached the restaurant. Hikari had set up a blind date for her and she couldn't refuse it. Hikari wouldn't let her.

* * *

Ken thought he was going crazy. He thought he saw Miyako on the street, but when he went to take a better look she was gone. Every single day, part of his life left him, because he couldn't see her. Every night the pain dulled slightly, but was ripped open by morning. He spent his nights with her in his dreams. He imagined the perfect life for them. The ache in his head and chest would be gone. However, in the morning, his beautiful dream life was gone and the pain would be renewed. Ken knew he would slip into madness forever soon. It played at the edges of his vision. He didn't care. He wanted his fantasy life to take over.

* * *

Miyako looked through the window of the restaurant where she was supposed to meet this guy that Hikari promised she would like. She saw Hikari talking to a guy with red hair who looked familiar. No...couldn't be. Not Koushirou. He had a rose, just like Hikari said. Hikari had set Miyako up with Koushirou. This was worse than some stranger. With a stranger she could just say she wasn't interested and she would never see them again. With Koushirou...she didn't want to hurt him.

Miyako ran. Didn't they understand she loved Ken? That she could never love anyone besides him. Miyako ran away and into an alleyway to be alone. She didn't think that this was a bad idea. She just wanted to cry alone.

* * *

Ken was sure now that it was Miyako he saw. She was running away, upset by something. He wondered if she had seen him. He followed her. Ken hadn't seen her in three years. He couldn't let her go, now when she was crying. He wanted her back in his arms. He wanted to claim her as his love forever. She ran down a dark alley and he followed, worried. Dark allies were bad places for beautiful angels. She leaned against the wall, crying into her hands. Ken watched her, heart broken. She was too beautiful to cry, too wonderful. Just a chance to be close to her made him feel weak. Miyako was his soft spot; she had been for the last three years.

* * *

Miyako leaned against the wall. She felt terrible for standing up Koushirou, but she couldn't go through with it. She had never told the others how she could never get over Ken. It hurt that she couldn't tell them. Miyako was loud by nature, but they wouldn't understand. She had tried to tell Hikari once, but that had caused this blind date.

She wiped her eyes when she thought the tears were gone. She heard footsteps and her breath caught in her throat. Miyako looked up carefully, scared. She should have thought before she walked into a dark alley. She gasped when she recognized his blue hair from the television before. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say anything. Instead, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him stiffen, but only held him closer. She rested her head against his chest. It felt good to be close to him again. She felt safe.

* * *

Ken couldn't believe this. He hugged her back and ran his hands through her hair. Her shampoo smelled like flowers and calmed him. He prayed she wasn't a dream; that he was awake._ Don't leave me,_ he thought to himself. 


	2. Strange Fire

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon. This was inspired by the song, "Strange Fire" performed by the Indigo Girls. It was composed by A. Ray.

* * *

Ken couldn't believe he had found her. It was rather funny, neither of them had moved and it would have been easy to find the other if they had tried. After that night in the alley, they started to see each other. They were careful not to alert the paparazzi or the other Chosen. It was too dangerous for him to visit Miyako's apartment since the others lived close by; Takeru and Iori lived in the same building. At first they just went out to public places once a month or so. But soon, it became more often in more private places, like his apartment.

Finding Miyako again was one of the best things to happen to he. He could never forgive himself and that information haunted him. But Miyako forgave him for everything he had done. They knew about the dark spore inside him. Arukenimon and Mummymon had tried to convert him back and told him of it when he fell in love with her those years ago. Miyako had tried to tell the others, but the vagueness of her story made them doubt her.

* * *

Miyako began spending a lot of time with Ken. It was unspoken now. She came over often. She stopped being careful and Hawkmon noticed the change in her. All the Chosen did. They asked her what changed her mood, why her old bouncy spirit was back: that spirit missing for three years. She tried to elude the questions. Her most plausible excuse was that she was getting over Ken. It was the only thing she could say that made sense. She had excused herself the night of the blind date by saying she was ill. A private talk with Hikari had made it clear that she had no feelings for Koushirou and needed time before she would be ready to date anyone. They were all happy to see her back to her old self.

She entered Ken's building and hurried to his apartment. Once inside, she kissed and hugged him close. She did so until her book bag struggled violently. It came time to reveal her unique features. First, she opened her bag to let out poor Poromon, who flew around the room quickly to exercise. Next, she grabbed her large glasses and slipped them on, the world finally in focus again. Next, she pulled off the brown wig to display her long purple hair. The press had quickly figured out that Ken was in a relationship so it was necessary to hide who Miyako was. They used many ways to hide where she lived and any information as to who she was.

* * *

Iori saw the change in Miyako, and it made him suspicious. Others, like Daisuke, blindly accepted the change, but Iori knew her too well. She cared for Ken too much to get over him so suddenly. He also saw her vagueness when it came to how she spent her time. She started avoiding her friends, especially himself. She was acting like she had something to hide. The change hurt him deeply. Of course he was glad that she was happy again, but it hurt all the same. She knew it affected him; her face displayed her regret when they saw each other, but it didn't change her behavior, which cut even more deeply. No one else seemed as skeptical about the change as him, so he kept it to himself.

He remembered what happened earlier that day. They were watching the news, which was again discussing the identity of Ken Ichijouji's new girlfriend. Many rumors were circulating, the most popular one being that she was a famous actress. No good pictures could be found because she always wore hats and concealed her face. A few girls even came forward, claiming to be the famous girlfriend. Iori watched in disgust. He didn't want to hear about that and changed the channel, sensitive to Miyako's feelings. She always seemed anxious when Ken was discussed on the news. To him, this was proof that she still harbored feelings for him. The look on her face made it obvious that she was hiding something important. It hurt that she wouldn't tell her best friend.

* * *

Ken was always gentle with Miyako. He did his best to never harm her. He was afraid that he would lose her, and therefore his redemption, if he were to ever hurt her. His gentleness converted to timidness in their relationship. It was Miyako who pushed ahead in deepening it, both emotionally and physically. She pushed through his walls and forced herself inside. He resisted every step. He was scared by the closeness that she demanded, but it made him love her even more. She forced her way through his shell the very first night. All he could do was love her. There were no other options. He was exposed and vulnerable in her presence and it frightened him.

Her words also frightened him. She gave him a nickname. Kindness: that was what she often called him. She called him a gentle soul. It felt odd to hear such words applied to himself. Yet, she insisted. She insisted many things, like that he was a Chosen Child and that Wormmon missed him. She admitted to visiting him in the digital world. She hinted that the digimon was involved somehow in her visit today. He longed to see his digimon again, but was afraid to tell her.

* * *

Wormmon hadn't been the same those past three years. He missed Ken. He stayed away from other digimon. They had assumed that he had a dark ring as well and was being controlled. He never told them that he was with Ken by choice. Recently, he heard that a Chosen was looking for him. He was afraid to see them. He was pleasantly surprised when it was Miyako, the girl who was with Ken-chan when he had changed. What she said surprised him. He agreed and did as she asked. It was the first time in three years that he was excited.

* * *

Miyako packed the wig away and pulled out two digivices from her bag. She gave one to Ken and smiled, then dragged him into his bedroom, to his computer. She smiled again as she loaded a program. Poromon hovered next to her as she cooed away her boyfriend's anxieties. She held out her gizmo and encouraged him to do the same. Quicker than a flash, they were in the Digital World. Her smile grew more as she led the trio to a tree which held a special visitor. She kissed the boy again and giggled. Everything was going according to plan.

Ken cried when he saw the surprise. He sat down and hugged his partner close. This was Miyako's proof that she loved and forgave him. She knelt with him, but a short distance, for privacy. Hawkmon sat next to her, keeping on an eye on her boyfriend. He had voiced many times his distrust of him, but she didn't care. She loved him and gave him all she had.

* * *

It was what the girl had promised, but he wasn't sure if he had believed it. Ken-chan! Wormmon was with Ken-chan again. He cuddled close and cried tears of joy as Ken did the same. Neither Chosen or digimon spoke; any words would ruin this moment. Wormmon couldn't believe what was happening. The hold on his skin was gentle and fragile. He pressed his body close, it was the only thing he wanted to do.

He looked up at hearing people moving about. He looked at Miyako, whose face contained only shock. Her mouth hung open and her eyebrows were buried in her hair. Hawkmon looked at the same place. His face also showed surprised, but it wasn't as strong. One eyebrow was raised as well as his chin. Next he looked at Ken when he gasped. His eyes bulged out of his face as he gripped Wormmon closer. He pushed back from the object and closer to Miyako. Wormmon followed the gazes and saw Iori with his partner, Armadimon. His feet were spread apart, rooted to the ground. His eyes narrowed as his arms crossed. Armadimon's head was low to the ground, next to his partner. Wormmon's body stiffened. Miyako had said nothing about this.


End file.
